


2+1=Family

by Katcher



Series: Little One [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of Little One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2+1=Family

Misty carried a sleeping Scarlett into the house after getting her out of the passenger seat. Cordelia stepped into the room after she laid the girl down and pressed a kiss into her hair, “Good night, little one. I love you.” 

Misty bent next and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I love ya so much, baby. Sweet dreams,” She stood and grabbed her wife’s hand before leaving the room. She laid down in her bed with her wife.

“How’d it go?” Misty’s face lit up and she propped up on her elbow to look down at her wife as she spoke excitedly.

“She was so good, Dee. I mean it was amazin’. I know I’m biased ‘cause she’s mine but she was the best one!” Cordelia giggled, “I mean it, she was divin’ and hittin’ and oh my, it was just so great. And then she was the last one ta pitch and the coaches were so impressed and kept askin’ her ta throw different kinds of pitches. It was so cute!”

“I bet it was. I can’t wait to see her play,” Misty nodded and laid back down before wrapping her arms around her wife, “Was she happy?”

“She was so excited, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke up as her bedroom door was pushed open. She sat up as a little body made its way through the dark and over to her, “What is it, baby?” Cordelia looked at her as her eyes adjusted and could see tear tracks and obvious discomfort on the girl’s face. She pulled her into her arms and laid down on the bed with her. 

Scarlett pushed her face into her chest and Cordelia could feel her body still shaking, “Nightmare?” She felt a feeble nod against her and tightened her hold on the girl, “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you and nothing bad is going to happen,” She felt the girl’s arms wrap around her too and could feel the little girl’s stuffed bunny between them. She grinned softly, “I love you so much, Scarlett.”

“I love you too, mommy. Big as the sky,” Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes and blinked rapidly trying to get rid of them. She hugged the girl tightly.

“I might have to steal that. I love you big as the sky, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning and rolled to find her daughter in the bed beside her and Cordelia on the girl’s other side just watching her sleep, “Mornin’, Dee,” Was whispered out and Cordelia met her eyes before grinning.

“Good morning, Mist,” She looked back to the girl between them, “Just look at her,” Misty did and grinned as she did so, “I love her so much. You know what she told me last night?”

“What, baby?” Cordelia grinned and felt tears well up in her eyes again.

“That she loves me big as the sky. How stinking cute is that? I think I’m going to have to attach it to every ‘I love you’ from now on,” Misty giggled.

“I like it. I think we should,” Cordelia nodded and trailed her fingers gently through the girl’s hair. Scarlett stirred before rolling and burying her face into Misty’s neck. The swamp witch grinned and hugged the girl, “Mornin’, sweet pea,” The girl shook her head.

“Too early,” Cordelia laughed but Misty just nodded along with her.

“It’s nine you guys,” Mist shrugged and laid down with the girl snuggled to her, “Fine, sleep. I’m going to shower,” She pressed a kiss to Scarlett’s head and dropped a chaste kiss to Misty’s lips before moving out of the bed and to the bathroom.

“Do ya wanna help me make breakfast, darlin’?”

“Sure, mama,” Misty grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I love ya so much, sweet pea.”

“I love you, mama. Big as the sky,” Misty felt her heart swell at the reply that was somewhat muffled from the girl’s face being in her neck. But now she knew exactly what Cordelia felt.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia came down stairs after her shower and saw Misty stood with Scarlett propped on her hip. She had music playing and was dancing around the kitchen and using a wooden spoon as a microphone as she sang to the girl. Scarlett just giggled and looked up noticing Cordelia. The woman entered the room and took the spoon from her wife before scooping the eggs out of the pan and onto three plates. 

She turned back and saw Misty twirling with the girl in her arms laughing loudly. Cordelia smiled and sneakily took a picture of the two of them.

oooOOooOOooo

“I need to run out and get a few things. Do you two want to come to the mall with me?” Scarlett looked up from her book. Misty was holding her in her lap as she read and was content to just hold the girl. The wild blonde gave her a look, “I won’t make you walk for hours, Mist.”

Scarlett nodded and Misty stood with the girl in her arms, “Let’s go then, Dee,” She ran out of the house with the giggling girl and Cordelia smiled as she trailed after them.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had picked up what she needed and was now walking through the mall with her daughter and wife. Scarlett’s hand was in her own and Misty was just behind them walking slower due to the fact that she was trying to send a text.

“You know, most people can walk and text at the same time.”

“Ya messed me up, Dee! Stooooppp,” Cordelia giggled and heard Scarlett laugh too. She looked down at her baby and the girl grinned up at her.

“You’re those witches,” Cordelia froze and looked up into the eyes of a large man.

“Correct,” She could feel Scarlett’s little hand gripping hers tightly and shifted closer to her. Misty rounded the two of them and stood slightly in front of Scarlett.

“You’re an abomination.”

“Thanks for your input. We’ll be sure to figure out how to better please you,” His eyes flashed and Cordelia could feel Scarlett shaking behind her. She squeezed her hand to try and offer any comfort she could.

“You shouldn’t be allowed a child,” He took a step towards them and before Cordelia could speak, her hand was empty. She looked down in shock and around her.

“Mist, she’s gone,” The wild blonde looked behind her and looked up into Cordelia’s eyes, “In her defense she told us her nerves made controlling her powers almost impossible. I just didn’t know she could transmutate,” Misty furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to the man in front of them. 

His body was thrown back into the wall across from them and she stepped up with Cordelia behind her still looking around for any sign of Scarlett, “That’s my daughter, ya asshole. She’s just a child. That ain’t no way ta approach a child!” He tried to take a step towards her and was thrown backwards into the wall again, “Nice try buddy, but I don’t think you’re goin’ anywhere right now.”

“Look, lady-”

“Uh uh. Don’t “lady” me. Ya scared my kid and I’m pissed. And so is that one,” She gestured behind her to Cordelia, “And I just want ya ta know, that she’s the Supreme,” His eyes widened slightly and Misty smirked. 

Cordelia’s phone rang and she answered it distractedly, “Hello?”

“Is this a Mrs. Goode-Day?”

“It is,” She could hear shuffling.

“Mommy?”

“Scarlett!” Misty turned around when her wife said her daughter’s name. Cordelia turned to face her and looked behind her wife where the man was trying to sneak away. She shook her head as she made eye contact with him and threw him back into the wall harder than Misty had done moments before, “Where are you, sweetheart?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia and Misty made their way into the security office of the mall. They had threatened the man multiple times and Cordelia had lost her cool one too many times and thrown him into the wall hard enough to leave an indention.

They entered the office and approached the desk, “My daughter is here?” He nodded and Scarlett came around the corner a moment later before running into Cordelia’s arms where she had squatted down. She stood with the girl in her arms and thanked the security officers before leaving the office.

Scarlett pulled back with tears still running down her face and Misty pulled her into her arms now and hugged her tightly, “Are ya okay, sweet pea?” She nodded into wild hair.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to use magic!” Cordelia shook her head and ran her hand over the girl’s back.

“It’s perfectly fine, little one. You were scared and it wasn’t your fault,” Scarlett finally nodded, “And we’ve added another power to your list?” The girl nodded again, “Let’s go home, baby girl.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia drove them home after it was made apparent that Scarlett wasn’t about to let go of at least one of them. Misty was sat in the back seat with the girl snuggled into her side as she ran her fingers gently through brown hair. Cordelia met blue eyes in the mirror and nodded to her wife as she pulled into the drive way of the Academy.

Cordelia got out and gently removed the still slightly upset girl from the backseat before stepping back so her wife could slide out. Cordelia made her way towards the door with Scarlett still held tightly in her arms. 

Misty opened the door for her and she grinned her thanks before walking into the living room and taking seat with the girl on her lap. Scarlett looked up at her nervously, “What is it, little one?”

“I’m sorry for acting like this. I know it wasn’t that big of a deal,” Cordelia shook her head and felt Misty sit down beside her.

“Baby, I cried when I realized you were gone too. It’s nothing for you to apologize for. It scared me just as much and it’s perfectly fine to show that emotion,” Scarlett looked at her unsure and Cordelia just nodded as she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, “I love you so much, Scarlett. So much.”

“I love ya too, sweet pea. More than ya could ever imagine.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was now snuggled between the two of them as Matilda played on the screen in the room. Cordelia could feel the girl’s head starting to lean into her side and wrapped an arm around her as she did so. She met Misty’s eyes over her head and grinned at her as the girl slowly fell asleep on her.

A few moments later she looked down at the peaceful face of her baby and got up, gently lifting the girl into her arms as she did so, “Do you have any objection to her being in the bed with us tonight?” Misty shook her head.

“I wasn’t about ta let ya put her in her own bed either.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had put the girl in the middle of the large bed and pulled her shoes off before Misty pulled the blankets up around her. Cordelia pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead and stood to make her way into the bathroom to shower.

Misty was in the closet changing into her pajamas when the sound of little whimpers caught her ears. She dressed quickly and made her way out into the room before sitting down gently on the bed beside the distressed girl, “Hey, baby girl,” She cooed as she gently ran her fingers through Scarlett’s hair, “You’re okay, sweetheart. I’m right here,” Scarlett sighed in her sleep and shifted towards Misty. The woman grinned and laid down beside her.

The girl snuggled into her arms in her sleep and Misty just wrapped her tightly in her arms as she held her, “I love ya so much, Scarlett. So so much,” She ran her hand over the girl’s back as she held her and looked up later when Cordelia opened the bathroom door. She raised her eyebrows, “She’s fine,” The Supreme nodded and turned the light off before slipping into the bed behind the girl.

Cordelia wound an arm around them and pressed a kiss to the girl’s hair, “Good night, little one. I love you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett woke the next morning and opened her eyes to see Misty’s sleeping face. She grinned and rolled over to see Cordelia just waking up as well, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, mommy,” Cordelia smiled at her and pressed a kiss to the end of her nose. The girl giggled lightly and Cordelia brought a hand up to trail her fingers gently through her hair.

“Do you want to help me with breakfast?” The girl nodded and slid from the bed when Cordelia got up to let her down. She left the room to get dressed and Cordelia smiled after her.

oooOOooOOooo

The girl entered the kitchen only moments after Cordelia. She had on cute little red denim shorts and a flow-y white tank top. Her hair was pulled up into the cutest little curly ponytail Cordelia thought she’d ever seen.

“You look very pretty, sweetheart,” The girl blushed slightly but thanked her anyway. The Supreme lifted her gently and sat her on the counter as she moved around the kitchen grabbing what she needed for French toast.

She stepped back over to the stove and tapped Scarlett on the nose when she grinned up at her. “Will you get that?” Was asked as the phone started ringing and the girl nodded before grabbing the woman’s cell phone and picking it up. She listened for a moment before pulling it back.

“Grandma wants to know if she can come over,” Cordelia grinned at “grandma” and nodded. The girl relayed the message and hung up a moment later, “What in the world is that?” She motioned to the bowl where Cordelia had just dropped a piece of bread into the egg and milk mixture.

“Just trust me. I wouldn’t poison you, love bug,” Scarlett looked at it with another weird look before shrugging and smiling up at the woman.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia opened the front door when the woman rang the doorbell and made eye contact, “She called me grandma,” Cordelia laughed and nodded before stepping back to let the woman in.

“I noticed. I don’t think she did though. So don’t be too upset if it doesn’t happen again right now,” Fiona shook her head.

“Delia, nothing could bring me down. That adorable little girl called me grandma. I’m good for now,” Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully and reentered the kitchen where the girl was still sat cross legged on the counter. 

“Did you feed Luna yet?” The girl nodded up at her and Cordelia grinned as she moved back to the stove. The kitten had quickly become a loved part of their little family.

“Who’s Luna?” Scarlett smiled at the woman who’d walked in behind Cordelia and slid down from the counter before leaving the room, “Am I supposed to follow her?” Cordelia shrugged and Fiona looked behind her as little feet made their way back into the kitchen, “Oh, you got her a cat?”

“Leave her alone, Fiona,” The woman grimaced at her daughter and the girl looked up at her confused.

“You don’t like cats, grandma?” Fiona smiled widely and met the girl’s eyes.

“I love cats.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Scarlett?” The girl looked up when her mother called her name, “Will you go get mama up, sweetheart?” She nodded and stepped down from the stool before leaving the room.

“It’s mama now?” Cordelia grinned and faced her mother.

“Oh my gosh. It was it cutest thing in the world. She didn’t realize she called me mommy and of course I was bawling by the time she did and she thought I was mad at her,” Fiona grinned. Cordelia laughed when she heard Scarlett’s shrill giggle come from upstairs and sat four plates on the table, “I love that little girl more than anything in the world.”

“Of course you do, Delia. She’s yours,” The Supreme met her mother’s eyes for a moment before nodding in understanding.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had finally come downstairs with the girl dangling behind her off of her shoulder. Scarlett had given up trying to get her to put her down and pouted up at Cordelia when Misty walked into the room. 

She’d finally put the girl down and the four of them had had breakfast together and were now sat in the living room. Scarlett was in Misty’s lap and the woman was tickling her at random moments in the conversation causing the girl to giggle and squirm each time she did so. Cordelia felt her heart swell with love each time she heard that little giggle and grinned over at her two girls.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia’s phone rang later in the day and she answered it distractedly, “Cordelia Goode speaking,” She heard shifting on the other end of the phone and sighed, “Sorry. This is my personal phone. That was habit. Hello?”

“Well, I guess I know I got the right person at least,” Cordelia heard the woman laugh on the other end of the line, “I’m calling about Recreational softball,” Cordelia nodded in understanding, “My name is Victoria Scott and I have the absolute pleasure of coaching your daughter this year,” Cordelia grinned.

She hung up a few moments later after getting all of the details and made her way up to Scarlett’s room to tell her.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia took Scarlett to her first practice of the season. The little girl was dressed in her cleats as well as little soft black shorts and a white tank top. Her hair had been braided back out of her face and she grinned up at her mother as they made their way across the rec center.

Cordelia had picked her bag up and was carrying it for her as they walked. She handed it to her as they neared the field and watched as the girl scampered off towards the dugout. Cordelia finally spotted the woman who must have been the coach. Though she didn’t look much older than nineteen. She rounded the girls up around the mound and gave a few instructions before all but Scarlett ran off in the direction she’d given them.

The woman was talking with her daughter and the girl giggled and nodded with her. She grinned as she was handed a ball and her coach grabbed a bat and stood over home plate, “Alright girls! We’re going to get a few drill practices in,” She received her nods and looked back to Scarlett. She held the bat out over the plate, “Can you drop it about here?”

“Sure,” The woman pulled her bat up into her stance and Scarlett pitched it where she’d wanted her to. She picked it up easily and it made its way out to left field.

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett walked over to Cordelia when practice was over and the woman took the bag hanging off of her shoulder, “Thanks,” Cordelia just grinned at her, “What’s Scar?” 

“I’m going to need some context, love bug,” Scarlett laughed.

“Tori said that I was too nice and we had to intimidate the other teams so she was going to call me Scar.. And then something about a lion?” Cordelia laughed.

“We can watch The Lion King tonight and you’ll understand,” Scarlett nodded, “Did you have fun?” Scarlett nodded up at her.

“Other than the inevitable flower joke that I get everywhere I go,” Cordelia looked down at her confused, “My name is Scarlett Rose. Red Rose. My name is literally a flower,” Cordelia giggled and opened the back seat to put the girl’s bag down before getting in the car.

“Who’s Tori?” Scarlett looked over at her.

“The coach. She said we couldn’t call her Miss anything because it makes her feel old and she’s too young to feel old,” Cordelia laughed and nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot.

oooOOooOOooo

“So wait,” Cordelia looked over at the girl who was snuggled into her side that night, “She wants to nickname me after an evil lion?” Cordelia shrugged.

“It’s just an intimidation tactic, doodle bug,” Scarlett scrunched her nose up but nodded finally and turned her attention back to the screen. Cordelia lifted her gently into her lap and the girl didn’t even question it before settling back into her. The Supreme felt a smile stretch across her face and pressed a soft kiss into dark curls, “I love you, Scarlett. Big as the sky.”

Scarlett tilted her head to look up at Cordelia and smiled at her, “I love you too, mommy. Big as the sky.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked into their bedroom and saw her wife on the phone with her hand to the side of her face rubbing circles into her temple, “How in the world?” She listened for a moment and Misty watched her face grow more and more irritated, “And you’ve tried everything?” The wild blonde took a seat next to her wife on the bed and grabbed her hand in her own. Cordelia squeezed it thankfully, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Cordelia hung the phone up and groaned as she dropped it on the bed, “What was that, baby?” Cordelia huffed and leaned forward into her wife.

“One of the girls did something to her brother and their parents are freaking out and she can’t figure out how to reverse it. So I have to fly out and fix it,” Misty nodded and ran her fingers gently through soft blonde hair, “I don’t want to leave Scarlett.. Or you, but you’re a big girl,” Misty laughed and pressed a kiss to the woman’s head.

“We’ll be fine, Mrs. Supreme. Ya have a job and we understand that. I’ll get her ta Skype ya whenever ya want,” Cordelia nodded against her but buried her face into blonde hair anyway.

“I just love her so damn much, Misty. I never thought I’d love her this much.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was woken by Misty the next morning and the woman pulled her from the bed before she was fully awake. The girl just clutched her bunny tightly and settled against the woman’s side as she walked them into her bedroom. Cordelia was frantically running around the room and packing. She had her phone practically glued to her ear.

Scarlett watched wide eyed from where her head was laid on Misty’s shoulder, “What’s she doing?” Misty giggled at the whispered question and Cordelia looked up before grinning and hanging up on whoever she had been on the phone with. She dropped her phone and made her way to them before taking the girl into her arms, “Morning, mommy.”

Cordelia grinned, “Good morning, love bug,” Scarlett grinned and leaned into her, still not fully awake yet, “I have to leave, little one,” The girl pulled back and looked at her with furrowed brows and a sad expression, “I’ll only be gone a few days, baby girl.”

“Where are you going?” Cordelia was running her fingers through the girl’s hair and gently rocking her back and forth subconsciously.

“I have to fly out and fix something one of the girls messed up,” Scarlett nodded against her. Cordelia just hugged her tightly.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty drove the three of them to the airport and Cordelia got out of the car before opening Scarlett’s door. Misty got out and popped the trunk to grab the woman’s bags. The girl was lifted from the car and into the Supreme’s arms, “I love you, Scarlett. Big as the sky, baby.”

“I love you too, mommy. Big as the sky,” She felt Cordelia press a kiss to her head.

“I’m going to miss you so much, little one,” Scarlett nodded to her and hugged her tightly. Cordelia felt her heart swell and finally sat the girl back down in the car. She looked up at her wife and pulled her down into a kiss, “I’m going to miss you too, Mist. So much.”

Misty nodded and hugged her wife tightly, “Come home safe, darlin’. I love ya so much.”

“I love you, Misty.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked over to her daughter as she drove away from the airport, “What d’ya say ta ice cream?” Scarlett looked over at her like she was crazy, “What?”

“We haven’t even eaten breakfast yet, mama,” Misty giggled.

“Alright, little Cordelia. What d’ya say ta some breakfast?”

oooOOooOOooo

A teenage girl no older than seventeen walked up to their booth. Misty looked up at her as she asked what they wanted to drink and she grinned as she took their order before leaving again, “Mama,” Misty looked up at the girl who looked excited, “She had blue hair.”

Misty giggled and nodded, “Did ya like it?” Scarlett nodded to her, “Mommy would probably kill me but do ya wanna get some colorful highlights?” Scarlett’s eyes went wide.

“Are you serious?” Misty nodded, “I would love that,” She looked up as the teen walked back over to them and sat their drinks down.

“Ready to order?”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked over at her daughter again as she drove them home. Cordelia was definitely going to kill her. The girl had decided on a few purple streaks and Misty thought she looked beyond adorable. Plus they would wash out in a few weeks anyway.

They made their way into the house and Misty watched the girl grab her book before grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch. She giggled but sat down and picked the girl up to hold her. Scarlett opened her book as she leaned back into her mother, “Scarlett?” She got a hum in response, “Let’s take a picture ta send ta mommy?”

“Okay,” Misty held her phone out in front of them. They were both grinning widely and Misty snapped the picture before putting her arm down and pressing a kiss to the girl’s head. She sent the picture to her wife and her phone rang only a moment later.

“Hello?”

“My phone must be broken because I know my daughter’s hair isn’t purple,” Misty bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Dee,” Scarlett looked up at her in amusement but just shook her head and turned her attention back to her book.

“Misty, what in the world did you two do to her hair?” Misty handed the phone to the girl who took it without looking up from her book.

“Hi, mommy!” Misty giggled and could hear muffled talking from the other end of the line, “Don’t you like it? I love purple,” The line went silent for a moment and Misty knew she’d broke, “Thanks!” She handed the phone back to her mother and smirked at her.

“Dee?”

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to tell her no,” Misty giggled, “Please tell me it’s not permanent?”

“Semi,” Cordelia sighed in relief, “Ya know, purple is the color of royalty,” Scarlett laughed and Cordelia groaned.

“I completely agree that she’s a little princess. But so help me, if I come home to a moat, horse, and a dragon; I’m going to hurt you.”

“I love ya too, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke that night and shook her head as she tried to figure out why she’d woken. It was then that she heard little cries coming from her daughter’s room and got up quickly to make her way into the girl’s room.

Scarlett was squirming and crying in her sleep and Misty gently picked the girl up before bouncing and rocking as she shushed her soothingly, “I’ve got ya, little one. You’re alright. I’m right here. No one or nothin’ is gonna hurt ya,” She felt Scarlett lean into her instinctively and wrapped her arms more tightly around the girl, “You’re safe, sweet pea. I’ve got ya,” Scarlett finally woke and buried her face into the woman’s neck as she cried quietly.

Misty moved to walk out of the room and Scarlett mumbled something, “What, sweet pea?”

“Benny,” She pointed towards the bed and Misty furrowed her eyebrows but walked back towards the little bed. Scarlett leaned and picked up her stuffed bunny before leaning back into Misty who grinned.

“Benny the bunny?” Scarlett nodded sleepily into her neck and Misty sat her down gently in the bed before climbing in next to her. She felt the girl move into her side and wrapped her gently in her arms, “I love ya, Scarlett. Good night, baby girl.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning and Scarlett just snuggled into her side as she sat up but didn’t wake. Misty grinned and ran a hand gently through her hair as she picked her laptop up and pulled up Skype. Cordelia was online and Misty hit the call button as she yawned. The woman answered and laughed at the face Misty’s yawn had made her make.

“Good mornin’, Dee,” Cordelia grinned.

“Good morning, baby,” Misty grinned and shifted the computer so Cordelia could see the girl asleep against her, “Aww,” The swamp witch nodded and turned the screen back to herself, “I miss you two so much.”

“We miss ya too, darlin’,” She felt Scarlett stirring beside her and placed a hand on her back gently, “How long do ya think it’ll take ta fix whatever?” Cordelia shrugged.

“I should know today,” Little blue eyes finally opened and the girl sat up and leaned into Misty’s side, “Hey, love bug,” Scarlett looked at the screen and grinned at the woman.

“Hey, mommy.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty answered her phone as she sat watching Scarlett’s practice that night, “Hello?”

“How’s it going?” She grinned at her wife’s voice and watched her daughter giggle at something her coach said to her.

“Good so far. They’re warmin’ up,” She watched as Scarlett threw few warm up pitches.

“I should be home some time tomorrow night,” Misty grinned

“I can’t wait, darlin’. I miss ya so much.”

“I miss you too, Misty.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett grabbed her bag and headed out of the gate, “Scar?” She looked back at her coach, “Your mom’s not here yet, Red. I can’t let you leave,” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“She’s right there,” Victoria looked behind herself where the girl had pointed to a curly haired woman making her way towards them, “I have two moms.” 

The older girl nodded, “Can I meet her too, then?” Scarlett nodded and made her way to Misty who picked her up.

“My coach wants to meet you,” Misty nodded and looked up when the girl made her way to them. She extended her hand to Misty and the swamp witch shook it.

“Victoria Scott. I think I met your… Wife?” Misty nodded.

“Wife, yes.. That’s not a problem is it?” The girl shook her head quickly.

“If it was, I don’t think my girlfriend would like me very much,” Misty laughed and felt Scarlett lay her head down on her shoulder, “I’ll let you go. I just like to meet the parents,” Misty nodded and thanked her before carrying her daughter to the car.

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was asleep against Misty the next night. The woman had put a movie on about half an hour earlier and the girl had barely made it through fifteen minutes. She heard the front door open and Cordelia walked into the room before awing loudly.

“I know right? How can all this cute be in one little body?” Cordelia snorted but bent to kiss her wife nonetheless, “Welcome home, baby.”

“How long has she been asleep?”

“Not long at all,” Cordelia bit her lip before gently lifting Scarlett into her arms. The girl stirred before leaning into her and sighing.

“Mommy,” Cordelia grinned widely and held the girl tightly in her arms as she ran her hand over her back.

“I love you so much, baby,” She got a sleepily mumbled response that sounded something like ‘Big as the sky’ and smiled before carrying the girl up the stairs and laying her down in their bed. Misty trailed in behind her and smirked before sliding in on her side and watching the Supreme do so as well after she changed.

“Good night, Dee.”

“Good night, sweetheart.”


End file.
